


Zpátky do školy

by AliNasweter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, School
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor a SHIELD nachytají Lokiho do pasti, ze které není úniku. K Lokiho štěstí (pokud se to dá říct) však past nesklapne uprostřed města ani pouště, ale na jedné střední škole na samém kraji New Yorku. A přestože není úniku, jistá možnost využití situace se popřít nedá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nikdy nebyl hrubý. Dokonce ani v těch nejkrajnějších případech, kdy mu elfí dýka minula krk jen o milimetr, nebo se kouzlo seslané šílenou čarodějnicí odrazilo od přezky a místo Lokiho sejmulo šokovanou nešťastnici. Nikdy si úlevně neoddechl, ani mu nic neuklouzlo, sebevětší na to měl právo.

Možná, že věkem se to nějak stupňuje.

„Faen,“ zasyčel, když se definitivně ujistil, že skutečně není úniku. „Faen, faen, faen, hva faen.“

Nevěděl, jestli má chuť se propadnout do země studem nebo samým zoufalstvím. Nemohli ho dostat - to bylo zkrátka vyloučeno - ne po všech těch bravurních kličkách a bezchybných fintách, nemohli ho prostě dostat na konci toho všeho, a ještě tak ponižujícím způsobem.

Nešťastně se rozhlédl kolem sebe, na modravou zář, v níž se občas mihly blesky. Byl to jasný podpis jeho takzvané rodiny, ale jestli to mělo i jinou funkci než výsměšnou, tak to byl rozhodně důkaz, že se proti němu spojil nejen Shield a Odin, ale i ten zatracený idiotský…

Nebe prořízl blesk a on se instinktivně přikrčil. Thor moc dobře cítil, že jeho past sklapla. Bože, bylo to tak směšné, použít tuhle větu se jménem jeho přihlouplého bratra na začátku.

Z černých aut se tvořily obrazce, všude něco blikalo, sbíhali se agenti, všichni do jednoho připraveni vtrhnout do jeho pasti a soutěžit o to, kdo mu dřív prožene kulku hlavou. Ne, že by to snad nepřežil… ale bůh nebůh, co si budeme povídat, mít hlavu plnou olova není něco, o co by každý stál.

Jestli mohl alespoň něco vidět pozitivně, byl to fakt, že ho nechytli uprostřed pouště, ale v místní střední škole. Což mu sice taky dvakrát nevonělo, ale nevděk k jeho vlastnostem nepatřil, a on mohl jenom děkovat za takové malé vítězstvíčko. Přes zář slyšel Coulsona a jeho typicky chladným hlasem pronášené:  _„Žádnou paniku. Ve vaší škole byl našimi senzory zachycen uprchlý trestanec, a my slibujeme, že tohle opatření zmizí hned, jakmile jej dopadneme. Opakuji, žádnou paniku.“_

Strhla se panika.

_„Není životu nebezpečný!“_  uslyšel Loki nešťastného Coulsona, ale tomu už nikdo nevěnoval pozornost.

„Ale jsem,“ zazubil se. Jeho zoufalství opadlo v okamžiku, kdy se všichni studenti shlukli a začali si mezi sebou mumlat. On se svými bezmála dvěma metry sice neměl šanci zapadnout, ale jak ke svému překvapení zjistil, ona zář, která ho tu zachytila, neměla žádný vliv na jeho magii. Takže možná neuteče… ale chytit ho taky nemusí.

Se žraločím úsměvem se proměnil v blonďatou studentku.

Možná ty prsa trochu přepís… ale ne, takhle to bude jenom lepší. Vyšel z kumbálu, ve kterém se, smrtelně ponížen, musel schovat. Pohodil vlasy. Načež si všiml pohledu uhrovitého puberťáka stojícího kousek od něj. S bušícím srdcem zaběhl na holčičí záchody – zvláštní, jak rychle si na svou podobu zvykl – a vyšel z nich jako brýlatý kluk. Černé vlasy měl rozcuchané do všech stran a jeho košile vypadala, že ji sebral svému dědovi.

Protočil panenky a zalezl si na záchodky – tentokrát pánské – znovu.

Jestli má agentům unikat, asi by se měl vyvarovat úplného opaku své podoby, a stejně tak i svého zmenšeného já. A taky by nemusel vypadat jako šprt. Nejspíš, když SHIELD spolupracuje s Thorem, okamžitě vyhmátnou ty studenty, kteří budou tiše stát v koutku a bát se na kohokoli promluvit.

Seber se, jsou to malé děti. Ještě k tomu smrtelné. Dospělý člověk patří mezi tu nejodpudivější rasu, co je potom dítě? Úplné…

„Hovno,“ vyrušil ho z myšlenek nevěřícný dívčí hlas. Cukl sebou a přitáhl si svou novou bundu (taky o několik čísel větší, nějak to cizí tělo nedovedl odhadnout) blíž k sobě. „Tady je někdo novej a já o tom nevím?“ nadzvedla nově příchozí studentka obočí a na prst si natočila pramínek zrzavých vlasů. Nebyla kdovíjak hezká, dokonce by mohla trochu zhubnout… ale zjevně žila v domnění, že jí celý svět leží u nohou. Loki na ni beze slova zíral a s poťouchlou radostí shledal, že je minimálně o hlavu menší než ona.

Stál teď opět před záchody, tentokrát ale ne jako svoje rozcuchané já, ale jako Thorovo mladší já. Až na zelené oči. Ty se při vší snaze měnit nenaučil. Jeden by řekl, že se mistr magie naučí měnit něco tak směšného, jako je barva očí. Dokáže zmizet v trošce kouře, dokáže předstírat smrt, umí se teleportovat, udělat si stovky dvojníků… a kapka barvy v očích se ne a ne změnit.

_Thor beztak neví, jakou barvu mají moje oči,_  pomyslel si napůl úlevně, napůl trpce.

„Nechce se mi věřit, že bych o takovým matroši,“ přelétla ho pohledem od hlavy až k patám, „doteď nevěděla. Co seš zač?“

„Christopher,“ vyhrkl tak rychle, až to vyznělo jako záchvat kašle. „Jsem z Austrálie,“ přispěchal s dodatkem.

„Bože, to jsem slyšela už mockrát. Přistěhoval ses za novým životem do New Yorku, rodiče tu dostali práci a blá blá bl-…“

„Moji rodiče jsou mrtví,“ přerušil ji chladně. Ani nevěděl, proč to řekl. Snad jako alibi. Vlastně ani nelhal, ne?

„Hm,“ odkašlala si zrzka a znovu pohodila vlasy. „To je mi skutečně líto. A jak dlouho jsi tady?“ zeptala se znovu s tím nadzvednutým obočím. Lokiho začaly svrbět prsty s nějakým rozkošným nevinným maličkým zaklínadlem.

„Dnes poprvé,“ odsekl.

„Ses ztratil, co. Je to škola na hovno. A učitelé kreténi, jeden vedle druhýho. Chlapi jsou prasata, a baby namyšlený krávy nebo blbky. Kluci zas nadržený hovada a holky mrchy, nebo rovnou děvky, pokud ne obojí. Sis teda vybral.“

Loki mrkal a snažil se každé slovo zapamatovat a následně jej vystrnadit. Takové něžné stvoření, pomyslel si s povzdechem.

„… na to aby se člověk vážně vysral, obzvlášť tě varuju před chemií, to je něco tak debilního, že to snad ani-…“

„Melanie!“ zařval kdosi z davu, a zrzka se za hlasem otráveně otočila. „Slyšela’s to, slyšela’s to, jak říkali, že nemáme panikařit, že je tu nějaký zločinec a…“ Hnědovláska se zářivě růžovou sukní a králičí čelenkou do vlasů se zarazila uprostřed věty a zamračila se na vetřelce. Kývla k němu hlavou.

„Christian. Teda Charles. Charlie, tohle je…“

„Christopher,“ zamumlal si Loki pod nos.

„…Gabriela,“ nebrala ho Melanie na vědomí. „Zrovna jsem ho potkala. Docela kus. Vezmeme ho k ostatním?“

„Ale je tady ten poplach,“ namítla bruneta.

„No a?“ mlaskla její kamarádka otráveně. „Poplach je tu každej tejden. A takovej kus tady každej tejden není, choděj a zase mizej, jak ty ponožky…“ dodala a ukazováček zabodla do Lokiho hrudi. Bůh nedokázal potlačit ucouvnutí.

Odkašlal si.

„Co,“ otočily se k němu jeho nové kamarádky. Tomuhle musel udělat přítrž, dokud je ještě novou tváří. S jeho štěstím, které zdaleka nedostával v takových přídělech jako by měl, se tady rozkřikne, že přišel nováček, a pak nebude těžké vyhledat, který ze studentů je nejpravděpodobnější schránkou pro uprchlého boha. A jestli ho dostanou poblíž té prokleté bouřkové clony, může se rovnou dobrovolně vykuchat, vyjde ho to nastejno. Musí se někam zahrabat, a to hned.

„Já bych asi měl…“

_Zůstat s vámi_ , dodal v duchu, když do školy zničehonic vtrhlo komando chlapů v černých kombinézách. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že je nejobávanější organizace plná takových tupců, aby jednak zadrželi boha na střední škole za bílého dne, a jednak na něj poslali tohle pochybné cosi.

„Fuj,“ nechal se slyšet kluk nejblíže ke dveřím. Zbytek jim nadále nevěnoval pozornost, jejich panika odezněla ve chvíli, kdy jim učitelé dovolili opustit hodinu.

Agenti proběhli se zbraněmi chodbu, studenti jim laskavě uvolňovali cestu a zády se lepili ke skříňkám. Někteří si stále ničeho zvláštního nevšimli.

„Loki!“ ozval se ze dveří burácivý hlas, a jmenovaný bůh, sebevíc se zapřísahal, že už se toho tónu nikdy nelekne, sebou cuknul podruhé. „Vím, že jsi tady! A vím, že tady budeš, dokud tě nepustím! A to já neudělám!“ Chvilku bylo ticho, a asi o šest vteřin později byl přísný hlas nahrazen srdceryvným: "Je to pro tvoje blaho, bratře!“

Loki doufal, že když se tady přede všemi plácne do čela, nebudou ho okamžitě podezírat. Zrovna ho jeden agent odstrčil loktem z cesty. Aby nebyl příliš nápadný, předstíral svou lidskou slabost tím, že dal svému pádu mnohem větší grády, než bylo třeba. Viděl už pár lidských reakcí na sražení autem, člověkem, věděl, co má udělat.

Odletěl dva metry dozadu a zastavil se až zády o skříňku. Spokojeně si pomyslel, že teď rozptýlil veškerá podezření o své nadlidskosti a bude se moct vytratit. Když se nad ním o pár vteřin později nakláněly hlavy asi dvanácti agentů SHIELDu, málem zaječel hrůzou.

„Proboha, chlapče, jsi v pořádku?“ ptal se jeden.

„To byla rána jak prase,“ konstatoval druhý.

„A přitom jsi chytil ještě takovýho prda, kdybych tě sejmul já…“ přemýšlel třetí.

„No tak vstávej, tebe jsme sundat nepřišli,“ zvedal ho ze země čtvrtý. Zbytek jenom bezmocně přihlížel. Jejich ráznost se tímhle incidentem vytratila jako pára nad hrncem, a oni už zdaleka nevypadali, že by hodlali pokračovat ve svém úkolu – chytit šíleného boha na útěku.

„Co se děje? To už ho máte?“ vrátil se zbytek agentů, když si všimli, že je jich o polovinu méně. Studenti samozřejmě nechtěli zůstat pozadu a navzájem se odstrkovali z cesty, aby co nejlépe viděli, přičemž neměli nejmenší tušení, na co to vlastně chtěli pořádně vidět. Kterého teenagera, čerstvě znechuceného společností a stereotypem a nezajímavou vyhlídkou budoucnosti, by nezaujala taková událost?

„Nikde tady není. Ale Thor si je jistej, že ho má v hrsti.“

„Byla pěkná blbost sem takhle vlítnout, co to do nich vjelo? Nebude se tu přece promenádovat po chodbě, někam se zašil.“

„Moje řeč, teď z toho budou akorát oplítačky, a jestli mu Jim fakt ublížil, tak to bude teprv bordel. Vemte ho někam stranou, ať ho zkontrolují, a vy ostatní pokračujte v hledání. Nemůže nám zdrhnout, je nahranej.“

Ehehe, pomyslel si Loki vítězoslavně, když ho jeden z agentů opatrně chytnul za loket a vedl ho ven ze školy. Neměl tušení, že to bude takhle jednoduché. Ach, jak ubohá rasa jsou ti lidé.

Thor je jen přelétl pohledem, na moment se zastavil přímo u Lokiho očí, což uprchlíkovi málem přivodilo lehký šok, že byl prozrazen, pak ale Thor mávl rukou a se slovy „běžte, pro lidi je to neškodné“ je oba pustil přes sebe, aby prošli skrz bouřkovou clonu přímo k sanitce.

Jak by řekl jejich zesnulý dědeček – u Perunových koulí. Vždycky svého syna rád provokoval, a Odin mu to Thorem jaksepatří oplatil.

„Jsem v pořádku, opravdu,“ Loki začal zcela beze studu koktat. A ani hrát to nemusel. Čím blíž byl k tomu zářivému plášti, tím víc ho svědila kůže, cítil se, jako by mu tělem lítal jeden blesk za druhým. Ještě kousek a vybouchne.

„Strašně se třeseš. Může to být tím šokem, dost ses praštil do hlavy,“ mumlal na něj ten agent, a kdoví, možná ani nemumlal, Loki už pořádně nevěděl, jestli jde po svých, nebo ho ten chlap nese. Před očima se mu zatmívalo.

Ne, ten třes nebude šokem, ale tím, že mi právě tělem proudí elektrika, ty idiote.

„Prosím, zastavte,“ zaskučel náhle a popadl se za břicho. „Je mi strašně zle.“ Pravda, zvracet se mu původně nechtělo a chtěl něco tak ponižujícího použít až v nejkrajnějším případě, ale vzhledem k tomu, že už skoro neviděl přes samou bolest, rozhodl se tuto situaci vyhlásit za hranici své důstojnosti. Předklonil se a začal se dávit. Agent poslechl své instinkty a pohotově uskočil stranou.

Nakonec to ani nebylo těžké.

„Proboha, jestli tohle zachytili novináři, sežerou nás zaživa. A mě teprv, všecko na mě hodí a budu za tyrana dětí,“ brblal agent a nemotorně kluka pohladil po zádech. „Seš bílej jak stěna. Fakt doufám, že je to jenom šokem. Vypadáš jako pěknej nervák, určitě zvracíš často, že jo,“ blábolil nervózně a rozhlížel se kolem sebe. Thor na nich spočinul zrakem. A Lokimu se najednou chtělo zvracet doopravdy.

„Omlouvám se, strašně moc se omlouvám, jen se mi udělalo trochu špatně, potřebuju si na chvilku sednout a pak můžu jít zpátky, budu v pořádku…“ mluvil rychle, panicky a dal si záležet, aby se agentovi ani jednou nepodíval do očí. A jestli si to vypočítal správně, nejspíš se mu povedlo se trochu i začervenat.

„Je to jen kousek, doktor ti řekne…“

„Ne!“ zaskučel Loki, znovu se melodramaticky popadl za břicho a málem se na chudáka agenta skácel celou vahou. Měl dojem, že to zoufalství nemusel ani předstírat.

„Syndrom bílejch plášťů?“ zeptal se ho ten muž a Loki, nemaje nejmenší ponětí, co tenhle pojem znamená, jen horlivě přitakal.

„Jen by se to zhoršilo, jen mě nechte o samotě, já se seberu,“ zachraptěl, dobře si vědom toho, že touhle větou svou neznalost nemůže nijak dát najevo. Agent se znovu zoufale podíval na sanitku jen kousek od Thorovy clony v němé žádosti o pomoc, pak ale rezignovaně pokrčil rameny a vzal blonďatého studenta stranou.

Thor mezitím vyhlížel, jestli se ze školy nevrací agenti, nebo alespoň Loki. O studenty se nebál; věděl, že jeho past neovlivňuje Lokiho magii, ale nevěřil tomu, že by jeho bratr ublížil nevinným dětem.

I když… proboha, co to udělal. Právě ohrozil několik stovek smrtelných dětí.  _Výborně, bratře, výborně_ , posmíval se mu v hlavě Lokiho hlas. S žaludkem jako na vodě se váhavě rozešel ke dveřím, když ho znovu minul ten agent s klukem, který mu byl tak podobný. Zmateně na ně zamrkal.

„Myslel jsem, že ho jdete nechat ošetřit?“ zeptal se přiškrceně. Měl pocit, že i za tohle mohl on. Ten chlapec vypadal opravdu mizerně. Natáhl k němu ruku, že mu dá najevo soucit alespoň letmým dotykem, třeba rukou na rameni, to bylo vhodné gesto, ne? Překvapeně ucukl, když se od něj to dítě s panickou hrůzou odtáhlo. Rychle ruku stáhl a nemohl si pomoct, ale cítil se ublíženě. Jestli tady byl nějaký bůh, který by mohl tomu klukovi ublížit,  _on_  to nebyl.

Loki se snažil uklidnit své splašené srdce. Stačilo pár centimetrů a celá jeho snaha, všechno to ponížení by přišlo vniveč. Kdyby se ho Thor jen letmo dotkl, zcela nepochybně by poznal, že je to on, Loki, protože kdo z přítomných by dokázal ustát tolik elektřiny v těle? To, že mu to dělalo značné problémy, byl nepodstatný dodatek.

Nechal se napůl dovést, napůl odnést zpátky do školy.

„Určitě budeš v pořádku?“ ptal se ho ten agent pořád dokola, v očích měl skutečnou starost a Lokimu teď nebylo špatně z bolesti ani stresu, ale z myšlenky na to, že by nebyl rád, kdyby zrovna tohohle muže, a nejen jeho, byl nucen při svém útěku zabít. Ne, že by se o tu směšnou rasu staral, byla mu úplně ukradená a nad Midgardskou apokalypsou by ani nevzdechl, ale nechtěl zabíjet víc, než bylo nezbytně… nutné? Bylo to vůbec někdy nutné? Rozhlédl se po rozesmátých tvářích, které ho obklopovaly. Agent od něj na chvilku odešel a vrátil se s dlouhánem, se kterým se evidentně dobře znal.

„Co je, vole,“ bránil se kluk. Agent ho netrpělivě dotáhl k lavici, na kterou Lokiho posadil a řekl:

„Brácho, potřebuju, abys na to štěně dohlídl. Jeden z našich ho při tom zákroku trošku sejmul, a jemu je teď zle, asi se praštil do hlavy. Za doktorem nechce ani za nic, tak se akorát postarej, ať tady nezkolabuje, dokud nechytíme toho šílence. A dávej bacha, jestli uvidíš chlapa v zeleným, co na sobě bude mít brnění, někam zalez. Jasný, vole?“

„Tak určitě,“ pokrčil rameny kluk a agent hned nato odběhl, pravděpodobně najít své kolegy. Loki ke studentovi zdvihl hlavu, aby si ho lépe prohlédl. Jeho nový hlídač mohl mít maximálně osmnáct, ale byl na svůj věk neuvěřitelně vysoký. Měl laskavé tmavé oči, delší zrzavé vlasy a křivý nos. „Nic si nemysli. Kdysi mi dal brácha tak do držky, že z toho zbyl tenhle pahýl,“ rozesmál se a poklepal si prsty na nos, když si všiml Lokiho zkoumavého pohledu.

„Na to, že vám po škole pobíhá šílený vrah, jsi nějak v klidu,“ pronesl Loki hloubavě, hlas stále chraptivý z panického (a mimořádně ponižujícího) záchvatu.

„No… New York, co na to říct. Pořád ho chce ovládnout nějakej pošuk. Nevím, co na týhle žumpě vidí. Neznám žádný jiný město, který by mělo svý ochránce, hrdiny… a ti blázni si vždycky vyberou tohle město, kde máme těch pět borců. Jeden z nich je Thor, potom Stark… zbytek nevim, to není důležitý. Ale při tý invazi tehdy to bylo horší, spadnul na nás celej barák. Tohle je v klídku,“ mluvil kluk rychle a Loki poznal, že se opravdu nebojí, a že mluví uklidňujícím tónem, jak se mluví s lidmi, kterým je zle a potřebují odvedení pozornosti od vlastních problémů k čemukoli jinému. Přistihl se, že se mu rty prohnuly shovívavým úsměvem. Najednou zatoužil na té lavici sedět ještě dlouho, poslouchat toho smrtelníka blábolit, a myslet si svoje, být považován za jednoho z nich.

„Jak jsi z toho vyvázl?“ Neptal se proto, že by se chtěl snad při potenciálním příštím útoku polepšit.

Nebo možná ptal.

„Brácha. Von vypadá, že je to hrozný pako, ale je to tajnej agent. Teď už ne tak tajnej, ale pořád agent. Vytáhnul mě z tama, ani jsem si toho nevšim‘. A to jsem dvakrát větší než on,“ uchichtl se kluk a zahleděl se do chodby plné ostatních studentů, kteří teď postávali v hloučku a nijak nebrali ohledy na zmatené zaměstnance SHIELDu, snažících se získat od nich alespoň ty nejzákladnější informace, jestli například neviděli někoho podezřelého. „Jsem Rory, mimochodem. A tebe asi neznám. Seš prvák, nebo úplně novej?“

Skoro se mu zachtělo mu říct pravé jméno, vychutnat si jeho výraz a reakci na sdělení, že je přišel vysvobodit od svobody samotné. Zase. Rory mu hleděl do očí a čekal na odpověď jako pes na pamlsek.

„Christopher. Nový,“ odpověděl Loki krátce.

„Víš,“ řekl Rory najednou, spokojen s odpovědí. „Já být na Lokiho místě, tak využiju svojí magie.“

„Ano?“ protáhl Loki s nadzvednutým obočím a snažil se přitom znít co nejnezaujatěji.

„Prej je to měňavec. Někdy mi ti superhrdinové přijdou pěkně prdlí, když si myslí, že toho chlápka chytí. Beztak si z nich jenom dělá prdel. Může si prej jen lusknutím prstů změnit celej vohoz, nebo rovnou ksicht. Chápeš. Tož kde je tady logika, když ho hledaj‘ mezi kupou lidí. Může vypadat jako jeden z nás,“ dramaticky ztišil hlas a rozhlédl se, jestli ho někdo nešpehuje. „Třeba to jsem já, nebo ty.“ A nahlas se rozesmál.

Loki věděl, že je to od něj neuvěřitelně dětinské, ale nestačil se zastavit.

„Čemu se směješ?“ zeptal se uraženě. Rory se k němu otočil.

„Nechápej to špatně, jen jsem si ho představil, jak z nás musí bejt vyjevenej. Četl jsem, že Thor z nás byl úplně mimo. Tož je z jiný planety, stejně jako Loki. Nezajímalo by tě, v čem ti dva žijí? Když nosí brnění a mluví jak Shakespeare? Chtěl bych to vidět. Možná, když teď máme Thora mezi svýma, se staneme spojenci a budeme mít přístup na jejich planetu. A vlastně ne, to by byla kravina. Lidi jsou hrozný hovada, udělali by tam z toho kůlničku na dříví.“

„Jak můžeš vědět, že jsou tam nevinnější než tady?“ zeptal se Loki a tentokrát se zvědavost v hlase nesnažil potlačit ani trochu. Nikdy nepomyslel na to, jak by asi smrtelník reagoval na zápasy v aréně, které se tady považovaly už hezkých pár století za nelidskou ohavnost. Jedno lidem musel nechat – ať už jste se jich zeptali na jakýkoli vesmír, jinou planetu, jiné lidi,  _vždycky_  zcela automaticky a bez přemýšlení předpokládali, že jsou ti druzí vyspělejší, inteligentnější, šlechetnější a celkově mnohem vznešenější než lidská rasa z planety Země. Svoji vlast vidí jako břečku, a ten zbytek, který neznají, si malují do neuvěřitelných podob. Mělo by mu to lichotit.

„Třeba z Thora to vyloženě řve.“

„A jeho bratr?“ A skutečně zněl nezaujatě, napůl očekávaje negativní odpověď, napůl nevěřícný pohled.

„Je drsný, jak se sourozenci dokážou lišit,“ rozesmál se Rory, otázkou ani v nejmenším zmaten. „Trochu mi to připomíná mě a mýho bráchu. Ale víš, Loki mi přišel spíš jako takovej hračička. Jako by nic z toho nebral vážně. Jako by prostě provokoval, dělal si prdel, a pak zdrhnul a nechal tady za sebou hromadu hysterek. Ale pak to pěkně zmrvil, když se ten počet mrtvých vyšplhal na osmdesát. Za takovou chvilku. Jasný, bylo to už i horší, a nejspíš neukázal ani kousek toho, co mohl udělat, kdyby to myslel vážně, ale… ale. Kdybych ho tu uviděl, nejspíš ho ani neprásknu. I když je to pěkně hnusný a bezcitný. A navíc, jestli ho ti chlápci chytěj, nejspíš si z něj udělaj laboratorní krysu, žádná spravedlnost, trest, poprava, čekaj ho injekce a nejspíš i mučení. Vím to. Tváří se, že nás dětičky chrání, ale přitom jim jde jenom o tohle.“

Lidská rasa Lokiho fascinovala víc a víc.

„Rory?“ ozval se kousek od nich hlas černovlasého chlapce, velmi drobného a bledého. Nejistě pokukoval mezi zrzkem a nováčkem a mnul si u toho zápěstí. „Prý se máme vrátit do hodin, těm chlápkům tu zavazíme při hledání toho… toho,“ mávl rukou a nechal větu vyznít do prázdna. Rory se energicky zvedl z lavice, vytáhl Lokiho na nohy a vlekl jej za sebou.

„Máme mít zrovna matiku, to je nuda, ale učitel je v pohodě,“ povídal dál, jako by ho vůbec nikdo nevyrušil, jako by to byl jen jeden z dalších všedních školních dnů. „Ani si tě nevšimne, a i kdyby, vždycky se můžeš vymluvit, že to tu ještě neznáš. Moje třída se od prváků zas tak neliší,“ dodal polohlasem. „A kdyby nezabralo tohle, tak určitě zabere fakt, že nám po škole pobíhá šílenej bůh,“ zahihňal se.

 

*******

 

„Tak už jsme tu všichni?“ povzdychl si Carl znuděně. Celá tahle šaráda ho neuvěřitelně unavovala, měl  _šílený_  hlad,  _pořád_  se mu rozvazovala tkanička, už ho vyslechlo asi tucet úplně stejných agentů, a on si doma zapomněl poznámky k dnešním hodinám, tudíž nevěděl, kdy kdo má psát písemky a koho má zkoušet. Přitom si byl jistý, že svůj notes v batohu má, jenže to by mu ho nesměla jeho manželka hodit na hlavu. A to hned po snídani, která se mu ještě k tomu nepovedla. Těžko věřit, že nezvládne ani topinky, neví, kde je marmeláda, a zapomene zapnout konvici do zásuvky a vypije studenou kávu, ale když on si tak na svou Jenny zvykl… Měl to v poslední době tak složité…

Zabouchl všechna okna a zatáhl rolety, přičemž okázale ignoroval výjev, který se mu zvenku naskytl. Hromady aut, blikajících světel, novinářů, kameramanů, pak jeden chlápek s červeným pláštěm a obrovským – ehm, no, kladivem – a nakonec ten týpek, co jim už dobrou hodinu vykřikoval do oken, že jsou v absolutním bezpečí, že hlavně nesmí panikařit, a proboha proč taky, však jim po škole jenom běhal vrah a on měl učit nejnudnější předmět, jaký kdy kdo vymyslel.

„Chápu, že to není jednoduché,“ promluvil do rozjívené třídy, kde každý mluvil s každým a každý každého překřikoval. „Ale zkuste se chvilku soustředit a trošku zapracovat, hodina vám pak uběhne rychleji…“ frustrovaně si povzdychl, vytáhl si improvizovanou osnovu na dnešní den, kterou si načmáral při cestě do práce, když uvízl v dopravní zácpě - samozřejmě, jak jinak - a začal na tabuli psát první příklady. Loki si podepřel hlavu o lavici a líně pomrkával, pohledem putoval po tabuli, přes globus –  _ti by hleděli, kdyby viděli Asgardský model_  – dokonce i nějaké tabulky se vzorečky, nástěnka... bylo to z nějakého důvodu uklidňující.

„Adamsi, byl byste tak laskav a přestal jíst tu tužku…“

_„Brynjolfe, byl byste tak laskav a přestal okusovat tu knihu…“_

„Slečno Soapová, jste velmi krásná mladá žena, ale to zrcátko prozatím schovejte a věnujte se tomuto atraktivnímu příkladu…“

_„Lady Sigyn, přestaňte si prosím upravovat vlasy, sluší vám i takhle, Fandral mi dá jistě za pravdu. Pojďte mi raději konečně říct, co je Yggdrasil. Snad jste se to po třech zmařených zkoušeních doučila.“_

„Tu lavici i to, co je na ní tak umělecky znázorněno, budete muset nejspíš platit, Tylere. Vaši rodiče budou mít jistě radost.“

_„Princi Thore, kdyby jen váš otec věděl, co provádíte s učebnicemi, rozhodně by neměl radost… princi Loki, co vy tady vůbec děláte, vy do školy ještě…“_

„Haló, vnímáte mě, mladý muži?“ zamával Lokimu učitel před nosem. „Byl jsem tak smělý a zeptal jsem se vás na to, kdo jste a co tady vůbec děláte.“

„Já… totiž… v tom zmatku… prostě mě sem strčili a nechtějí mě pustit do mé třídy,“ vykoktal Loki.

„Aha,“ přikývl Carl chápavě a poklepal mu na rameno. „V tom případě využiju vaší přítomnosti a nechám vás něco spočítat. Nechte mi alespoň na jeden den mylnou představu, že tady někdo umí matematiku…“ a podal mu fix do ruky. Loki tolik neměl problém s matematikou, jako spíš s oním zrádným pisátkem.

Celou cestu před tabuli se jej snažil otevřít, odšroubovat, dokonce zvažoval, že ho zlomí, Carl mu ale vzal fix z ruky, jedním pohybem jej otevřel a znovu mu ho dal do ruky.

„Doufám, že vám jdou počty lépe než otvírání fixu,“ řekl a shovívavě se usmál. Lokimu to snad ani nevadilo, ze všech věcí, které byl dnes přinucen udělat, byla tohle jen stěží ta nejtrapnější.

Otočil se k tabuli. U Devíti, bylo to tak neuvěřitelně  _primitivní._

Spočítal šest příkladů z papíru, který mu učitel podal, než se zarazil a vyděšeně se otočil do třídy. Ke svému překvapení shledal, že se jedna skupinka věnuje stále svým záležitostem, ať už mobilu, zrcátku či obyčejným piškvorkám, další skupinka si příklady bez valného zájmu opisovala do sešitu a poslední skupinka na něj nevěřícně zírala. Mezi nimi byl i rozzářený Rory, který zdvihl pěst do vzduchu a se slovy „dobře ty!“ na židli nadšeně poskočil.

Loki se podíval na učitele. Ten se opíral o parapet, zpětně počítal Lokiho příklady, a každou další vteřinou mu obočí mizelo výš ve vlasech.

„Tedy, překvapil jste mne…“ vydechl po chvilce, kdy odložil kalkulačku a zkontroloval papír, jestli na nich nenechal výsledky. „Neviděl jsem vás použít kalkulačku…“

Oh. A je to tady.

_„Černá magie, furt říkám, že s tím má něco společnýho, je to sotva odrostlý děcko a už se paktuje s ďábly! Tohle z těch svejch knížek určitě nevyčetl!“_

„Velmi mile jste mě překvapil, něco takového jsem jakživ neviděl! Jste snad génius, tohle není něco, co se vídá každý den! Bude mi potěšením vás mít v hodinách matematiky,“ drmolil profesor nadšeně. 

A Loki se napůl překvapeně, napůl samolibě usmál.

 

*******

 

„Marku, byl byste zlatíčko a podal mi nějaké pisátko?“ zašvitořila maličká silnější dáma, možná padesátiletá, možná dokonce šedesátiletá, Loki jí v dobré náladě tipnul maximálně dvě stě třicet. Byla oblečená v růžovozelených šatech, bledých a minimálně třicet let starých, kolem krku měla identický šátek a okolo ní jako by se vznášel oblak květinové vůně. „Trošku vám tady prořídly řady, drahouškové, to zase zaútočila nějaká epidemie?  _Dokonce_  Tina tady není, božíčku…“ kroutila hlavou a zapisovala chybějící studenty. „Ach, nová tvář,“ vyjekla při pohledu na blonďatého kluka, který se marně snažil schovat za Roryho vytáhlým tělem. „Vítám vás v dějinách kultury!“ zvolala a zdvihla ruce do vzduchu, jako by vyvolávala ducha. Loki nadzvedl obočí, a když měla učitelka stále ruce vzhůru, rozhodl se jí odpovědět alespoň střídmým přikývnutím hlavy.

Paní Masonová svěsila ruce a zářivě se usmála. Pak, na svůj věk i postavu překvapivě čiperně vyskočila ze židle a postavila se k tabuli.

„Rory, vy jste tady jako jeden z mála minulou hodinu byl, mohl byste mezitím objasnit nováčkovi – jak se jmenuješ, zlatíčko? – o čem jsme se dosud bavili? A vy, Leonydo, pojďte zatím k tabuli – a trochu života do toho umírání, jsem si jistá, že z vás dostanu alespoň něco málo o Mezopotámii, je to lehoučké učivo, třeba Gary schytal Egypt, a to není žádná legrace, hahaha…“

„Jsem  **Lea** , prostě Lea. Já to ale jako neumim,“ odsekla vyvolaná studentka dotčeně. „Napište mi rovnou za pět,“ mávla rukou a pohodlněji se na židličce usadila.

„I na pětku se musí umět, tak honem honem!“ nedala se odbýt profesorka. Loki se přistihl, že má čelist o něco níž, než by ji mít měl. Zaklapl pusu a naklonil se dopředu k Rorymu, který se zatím snažil přečíst své vlastní písmo.

To všechno Loki samozřejmě podstupoval z čistě akademického hlediska.

Ani si neuvědomil, že ho vyučování strhlo natolik, že začal přemýšlet, kdy bude mít čas se naučit na test, který ho měl příští hodinu čekat. Teprve jeho racionální já mu věnovalo pomyslnou facku a připomnělo mu tak, že  _pro tebe tady žádná příští hodina není._

 

*******

 

Když ho praštěná učitelka výtvarného kroužku samým nadšením objala a ujistila ho, že si jeho dílo nechá zarámovat, došlo mu, že je načase se vzdálit, než přivolá ještě větší pozornost… a než bude pozdě z toho všeho vycouvat, než mu mozek vrazí myšlenku, které se tak usilovně bránil,  _právě se děje to, po čem jsi celé dětství toužil, vážně chceš odejít a nevyzkoušet si ještě pár dní, kdy tě za úspěch budou obdivovat, místo aby po tobě házeli kameny?_

_„Eh, Thore, seš si jistej, že máš bráchu, a ne ségru? Tak šikovné ručičky ta dívenka má, hahahaha…“_

„Jak svůj obraz pojmenujete?“ zeptala se ho slečna Sawyerová s rozzářenýma očima.

„Asgard,“ řekl prostě, aniž by pomyslel na to, že nikdo netuší, o čem mluví.

„Ach, inspiroval jste se mýty? To je vskutku… páni… velmi originální pohled na svět severských bohů… já se dosud setkala jen s obecnými představami, které zahrnovaly nudnou sněhovou poušť…“ 

Loki na ni překvapeně zamrkal. Pak znovu pohlédl na své dílo – pár črtů a tahů, brnkačka – a snažil se jej zachytit omezeným lidským pohledem. Byla to průměrná malba, jen takový jednoduchý pohled na Asgard, takový, jako jej znal už odmala. Vypadal tak jenom z jednoho místa, jeho pokoje. Měl výhled na nádhernou zahradu a celé město, které bylo v ranním slunci tím nejkrásnějším, jaké by si jen kdo uměl představit.

A potom potřásl hlavou a snažil se obraz někam zahrabat, zničit ho, spálit, schovat, cokoli – protože tady byl čirou náhodou někdo, kdo by tenhle pohled mohl poznat. Učitelka si však jeho dílo žárlivě střežila a Loki si v duchu vynadal do pitomců. Nechal se unést, už tolikrát za jeden den něčemu neodolal, jak se měl s takovýmhle přístupem dostat z celé téhle šlamastyky ven?

Hodiny ubíhaly dál.

 

*******

 

„Ty seš snad vážně génius. Ta harfa tady byla snad jen na okrasu, ne, ředitelka to chtěla už několikrát dát pryč, stálo ji to zbytečný prachy, ale učitel hudebky – tamhle jde – si dupl, že mu to prý dělá hezkou kulisu. A ty vole, ty na to umíš hrát! To jsem ještě neviděl. Tak makej, zahraj ještě něco, vidíš, už jsou všichni pryč, no taaak…“

_„Něžňoučké princátko potřebuje něžňoučký nástrojek, o něco jiného by si mohl ublížit, drobátko malé. Hele, princi, budeš ve válce bojovat nebo hrát do rytmu boje?“_

A Loki zahrál. Skladbu, kterou slýchával od svého stařičkého profesora, který vypadal, že mu zbývá posledních pár dní života už od chvíle, co ho Loki jako dítě spatřil, do chvíle, co se jako dospělý rozhodl zničit Jotunheim… a skočit z Bifrostu… a ovládnout Midgard…

„To je prostě bomba. Seš jak z jinýho světa,“ nepřestával Rory žasnout. „S takovouhle vůbec nelez do prváku, pojď k nám,  _zapadneš_. A máme míň hodin než prváci, jdeš na oběd?“ vyhrkl ze sebe na jeden nádech a táhl Lokiho na chodbu. „Učitel z tebe nejspíš dojetím bulí ještě teď,“ zachechtal se při pohledu na zavřenou kancelář. „Jdem,“ zavelel a odtáhl svého nového spolužáka do jídelny.

Na Lokiho jakoby se svalil obrovský balvan. Skála, celá hromada balvanů a skalisek.

_On nechtěl pryč._

Nechal se odtáhnout do jídelny, posadit k lavici, a pak se už jenom díval kolem sebe a namlouval si, že je to tím vzduchem, nebo stresem z toho, co mu hrozí, pokud ho Thor opravdu chytne. Rozhodně to muselo mít nějaký logický důvod, že mu bylo najednou tak mizerně.

Ještě než se Rory zakousl do žemlovky, přišla do jídelny ředitelka a zvučným, a velmi nepříjemným řezavým hlasem vyděsila všechny zbylé studenty i kuchaře.

„Aktualizace!“ zařvala. „Všichni studenti odcházejí ze školy, do půl hodiny tady bude prázdno!“

„Tseh,“ hodil Rory s vidličkou na stůl. „Já si říkal, proč tu není plno, ona je celá škola venku a poslední ročník si tu nechali jako obětního beránka. To je typický,“ prskal. „Chrisi, jdeš?“ zeptal se, když si všiml, že ho Loki nenásleduje a jen s hořkým úsměvem hledí z okna.

_Trvalo jim to dlouho… nakonec to nebyli takoví idioti, jako si myslel. Nejspíš se snažili to uhrát na nenápadnost, ale vzhledem k hromadě novinářů před školou už to vzdali a rozhodli se, že ho odtud vynesou klidně v zubech. Věděli, že nedovede projít přes tu zář. A kdyby tady jako jediný zůstal, ať už v jakékoli podobně, bylo by to krapet podezřelé._

Tady má jen omezené možnosti. Zhroutit se a začít vraždit všechny kolem, brát rukojmí, udělat kšeft Avengerům, nebo… v klidu a nenápadně nastavit ruce nejbližšímu agentovi a nechat se zatknout…

… nebo se pokusit projít tou bleskovou clonou a v půlce cesty se rozprsknout jak lidská bomba. Nuže, jedna větší atraktivita než druhá. Jen se na Roryho usmál.

„Venku na mě nejspíš čeká bratr,“ řekl, a málem se tomu sám zasmál, „takže… asi zatím ahoj.“ Rory přikývl.

„Jasnačka, u mě tam nejspíš bude stepovat táta a fackovat bráchu, že mě tady nechal s vrahem. Tak zatím čau a poptej se, jestli bys mohl do třídy k nám, byla by tě v prváku škoda. Takže… zejtra, pokud to tu bude čistý?“ usmál se na něj zářivě a Lokiho tak bodlo u srdce - zítra, jaké zítra tady pro něj může být? - až málem zalapal po dechu samým překvapením. Místo toho jen ignoroval ten odporný svíravý pocit v krku, který byl vždycky předzvěstí nechtěného projevu nějaké nevhodné či pochybné emoce, a bezstarostně se na Roryho zazubil.

„Zítra,“ přikývl a zvedl se k odchodu. Koneckonců na něj venku čekal bratr.

 


	2. Rychle ze školy

Aby k sobě byl upřímný - tohle byla situace, která to vyžadovala - představoval si svůj finální boj jinak. Finální cokoli, nejen boj. Rozhodně netušil, že uvízne na střední škole kdesi na kraji New Yorku, ještě k tomu v podobě blonďatého pozemského studenta s neuvěřitelně nevkusným oblečením. Před chvilkou z budovy vyšel poslední smrtelník, a on zbýval. Seděl v prázdné jídelně, jen vzdáleně vnímal křik zvenčí, a čekal, až do školy vpadne komando a dá mu co proto. Dokázal by se bránit, dokázal by je všechny pozabíjet, ale pak... co pak.

Rory se přes rameno ohlédl zpátky na školu. Před vchodem stál jen jeden jediný člověk, a Christopher pořád nevycházel. Zamračil se, podíval se na svého bratra, který vedl s ostatními agenty zuřivou debatu, pak se opět otočil ke škole a usmál se.

„Koneckonců na mě čeká bratr," rozlehl se po jídelně Lokiho posměšný hlas. Sebevíc nerad to dělal, tentokrát si musel zcela otevřeně přiznat, že nebyl po ruce nikdo jiný, komu by se mohl vysmívat za pitomost. Protože Loki jich dnes udělal tolik, kolik jich Thor stihl za celý svůj dosavadní život.

„Mám takový tušení," ozval se hlas ze dveří, a Loki polekaně nadskočil, „že ještě nejsi zas až tak úplně v prdeli." Rory se opíral o rám dveří a zeširoka se usmíval. „Ten blonďatej chlápek před vchodem vypadá jak nakopnutej retrívr, a vzhledem k tomu, že tě má v hrsti, to poukazuje na dva jisté fakty: za á, nejspíš vážně nečekal, že tě dostane a teď nemá tucha, co s tebou, a za bé, vůbec by se nebránil tomu, kdybys mu zdrhl a on tě nemusel předávat spravedlnosti. Jop, protože kdyby chtěl, už tě nese v zubech."

„Kdy jsi to poznal?" zeptal se Loki tiše, zíraje přitom na tkaničky a nereaguje ani v nejmenším na Roryho výklad.

„Jako na tuty až teďka, ale měl jsem svý podezření už dřív. Díval jsem se na vás z okna, protože jsem viděl i ten tvůj dvoumetrový pád. A hochu, nebyl to spíš pád jako gigantický skok. Vzhledem k tomu, cos říkal při té minulé invazi, bylo asi jasný, že nás máš za nějaký křehule, co nic nevydrží. Tak jsi chtěl zapadnout, což. Krapet jsi to přeťáp, ale všichni ti to sežrali. Já ne," zazubil se pyšně. „A když jsem si k tobě potom přisedl, cítil jsem z tebe napětí," zasmál se. „Kdybych se tě dotkl, asi mě kopne proud."

Loki se pousmál.

„Asi jsem tě podcenil," přiznal po chvilce. „Ale je po všem,“ dodal pohřebním tónem a znovu se zadíval na tkaničky.

„Po všem?“ zeptal se Rory nevěřícně. „Borče, já mám pocit, že jsme ještě ani nezačli.“

 

*******

 

„Kde je můj bratr?“ slyšel Phil Coulson. Tahle otázka by ho nebyla vyvedla z míry, kdyby mu ji nepoložily obě dvě kvočny zaráz. Totiž Duncan, který se odpojil od svých kolegů agentů a sháněl se po zrzavém dlouhánovi, stejně jako Thor, kterému se nechtělo uvěřit, že by ve škole skutečně někdo zůstal. Ale clona byla neporušená, většina evakuovaných studentů se rozběhla do města nebo domů, vděčna šílenému vrahovi za zkrácené vyučování.

„Duncane,“ povzdychl si Phil útrpně. „Nemám tušení, kde se váš bratr nachází ani jak vypadá, snad byste se o svého sourozence měl postarat sám. Navíc bych přísahal, že váš úkol ještě není dokončen,“ zamračil se zlověstně. Agent frustrovaně zafuněl a odběhl zpátky ke kolegům, kteří se připravovali na brutální zásah.

„Thore,“ obrátil se Coulson k vystresovanému bohovi. „Vaše otázka není na místě.“

„Ale... vy to nechápete, synu Coulův...“

„Ale no to snad...“

„Můj bratr by se nevzdal,“ dodal Thor a znovu vyděšeně pohlédl ke škole.

„Z toho, co jsem dosud vypozoroval, si dovolím tvrdit, že váš bratr není idiot a pozná, když je v pasti. Při invazi se vzdal, jakmile byl obklíčen. Dvakrát. Tady je obklíčen také,“ odvětil Phil klidně. „A už nějakou dobu. Získal si dost času navíc, ale je mu to k ničemu.“

„Já... si myslím... bojím se, že...“

Coulson si sundal černé brýle a podezřívavě si Thora změřil. Začínal chápat. Tomu hromotlukovi vedle něj se třásl hlas a vůbec se mu do školy nechtělo. Možná to nebyla averze vůči zadržení mladšího sourozence.

„Obáváte se, že by mohl... spáchat sebevraždu?“

Vyřčené nahlas to znělo příšerně pravděpodobně, uvědomil si Thor panicky. Znovu pohlédl ke škole a udělal krok kupředu. Pak zase zacouval za agentem.

„On... nebylo by to poprvé,“ přiznal pochmurně.

„Chcete říct, že už se pokusil o sebevraždu?“ zeptal se Phil s nadzvednutým obočím.

„No... spíš, že by to nebylo poprvé, co by se mu povedla.“

Na to už skutečně neměl odpověď.

 

*******

 

„To je...“  _Šílené. Geniální. Absolutně brilantní._  „Nemožné. Navíc by ses vystavil velkému nebezpečí.“

„Ale, kde se v tobě bere ta náhlá starost o lidský život?“ mávl Rory rukou. „No tak, bude prča. A jestli mě obviní ze spoluúčasti, rozbrečim se a řeknu, že’s mě přinutil,“ dodal. Seděl teď vedle Lokiho samotného, konečně zpátky v brnění, s černými vlasy a očima, které se ani trochu nezměnily. Zrzek se na to zamračil.

„Hele,“ řekl a mávl k Lokimu rukou, „proč sis nezměnil i oči?“

Loki si cosi zabručel pod nos. Rory se zahihňal, ale pak se znovu vrátil do své dospělé role a vstal z jídelní lavice.

„Takže ta modrá bouřková věc nad náma...“ zamával rukama nad hlavou a Loki na něj tupě zíral, „...ta by tě sejmula, jo?“

„Dalo by se to tak říct,“ přitakal Loki váhavě. Ne, že by z odhalování slabosti měl dobrý pocit, ale už toho nebylo tolik, co by mohl ztratit nebo pokazit.

„Takovej potenciál, ty vole,“ zaradoval se dlouhán a samým vzrušením poskočil. „Nevim jak ty, génie, ale já mám hotovej celej scénář. Hlavní role - Rory!“

 

*******

 

Komando agentů se tisklo před dveřmi a čekalo na příkaz ke vtrhnutí dovnitř. Málem všichni z nich vyletěli z kůže, když se dveře najednou zvolna otevřely. Jeden z agentů vyjekl, jako by si sedl na bodlák, zbytek z nich namířil zbraně, jeden dokonce hystericky zařval „ruce vzhůru“. Thora i Coulsona ten povyk přilákal. Hromovládce bojoval s nadějí - není mrtvý, není mrtvý, vzdá se a půjde domů a všechno bude zase v pořádku...

Ze školy se zdviženýma rukama vyšel Rory.

„Klídek,“ zahihňal se nervózně. Duncan okamžitě složil zbraň, ale Cole, služebně nejstarší, okamžitě vyštěkl:

„Ne! Zbraně nechte nahoře! Nezapomeňte, že je to měňavec. Ty!“ zamával puškou Rorymu do tváře a Duncan zbraň neochotně zvedl. „Jdi k té cloně a dotkni se jí. Hned.“ Rory zaváhal. „Jestli seš člověk, nic se ti nestane a ty normálně projdeš,“ pokračoval Cole. Přes tvář se mu mihl krutý úšklebek. „A jestli seš ten hajzl, moc toho z tebe nezbyde.“

„A když zůstanu stát?“ zeptal se kluk zmateně. Cole namířil Rorymu přímo mezi oči. Duncan se málem zhroutil. V tomhle bratra poznával.

„Prosím,“ zašeptal tichounce, a Rory se k němu otočil. „Prosím, jestli jsi to ty, jdi k té cloně, projdi a počkej tam na mě. Prosím, tohle není sranda.“

Zrzek přikývl a pomalu se rozešel. Všechny zbraně ho sledovaly, agenti napjatí a plni očekávání - je před nimi student nebo Loki? Duncan ho pozoroval se srdcem až v krku, Thor stál těsně za clonou a čekal. Byl připraven zakročit.

Rory došel k bouřkové cloně a s uslzenýma očima pohlédl přímo na Thora. Stáli od sebe maximálně metr, smutné hnědé oči se na okamžik setkaly s nebesky modrýma. Pak se mladík usmál, byl to takový ten útrpný úsměv smířeného mučedníka, úsměv na rozloučenou, vzkaz, poslední němá slova, natáhl ruku, dotkl se clony dlaní, prudce sebou cuknul, oči se mu obrátily... a pak se jeho dlouhé tělo skácelo k zemi a zůstalo bez hnutí ležet.

Z dálky k němu dolehl výkřik, vyděšený, panický, srdcervoucí. První výkřik patřil Duncanovi, který se právě chystal vejít se svými kolegy do školy, viděli, že je Rory blízko clony a dosud se nic nedělo, Loki musel být uvnitř. Tak náhlý obrat nečekali. Druhý výkřik patřil Thorovi.

„Bratře, ne! Loki! Ne, proč... Loki!" Pak Rory cítil, jak ho někdo hladí po tváři, po vlasech, jak mu obrovské dlaně podpírají hlavu, potom na tváři ucítil chladný kov Thorova brnění. A Rory, využívaje toho, že ho teď - neviditelného v Thorově zoufalém objetí - nikdo nemůže vidět, se poťouchle usmál.

Clona padla, agenti zůstali stát u dveří a beze slova zírali na scénu před sebou, Duncan se k Thorovi přiřítil a dopadl na kolena, cosi na něj křičel, a mezitím na ně z okna pokukoval další zrzavý dlouhán, při plném vědomí a sebevědomí. Pak se prudce otočil od okna, rukou si rozcuchal vlasy a šílenou rychlostí vyběhl ze školy.

„Brácho!" zařval. „Tady jsem!" Duncan se zmateně ohlédl zpátky a chvilku zůstal němě zírat. Pohlédl na nehybné tělo svého mladšího bratra, které stále objímal Thor, pak mu hlavou až bolestivě rychle projela vzpomínka na výklad o Lokim, podvodníkovi, lháři a měňavci -  _znovu a znovu_  si to musel připomínat, a nakonec mu ze srdce spadl kámen, on se zvedl a rozběhl se k pravému Rorymu u dveří.

„Ty vole, ježíšikriste, Rory, já tě fakt zabiju,“ zablekotal, když do bratra vrazil a pevně ho objal. „Udělal ti něco? Ublížil ti? Dívej se na mě! Tam se nedívej, je po něm... už je to dobrý, je po něm. Jsem tady.“ A kluk se nechal objímat a prohlížet, přičemž oči stále nespouštěl z nehybného těla sebe samého.

Pak se nechal agentem podepřít a odvést pryč, a měl takový pocit, že tu náhlou slabost ani nemusel předstírat. Mrazilo ho při čerstvé vzpomínce na bratrovy slzy, čekal, že bude Thor truchlit, že bude vyšilovat, zuřit, ale slzy... v hrudi se mu vytvořil kráter a on si na to místo nejistě přitiskl dlaň. Zatraceně, z tohohle bude mít zlé sny ještě věčnost.

Ale měl pokoj. To bylo hlavní.

 

*******

 

Rory mezitím uklidnil radost ze svého výkonu a snažil se co nejméně dýchat a hýbat. Hlavu měl schovanou v Thorově náruči, končetiny rozhozené do stran. Museli vypadat skutečně žalostně.

„Děkuju," uslyšel však náhle. Ztuhl a neodvažoval se ani nadechnout. „Za spolupráci, za pomoc, za tvou dobrotu." Rory doufal, že se tak Thor jen loučí se svým sourozencem, že tenhle monolog podezřele pouze zní. „Jak se jmenuješ?" zeptal se Thor nakonec, a všechny pochyby tak rozboural.

„Rory," zašeptal kluk do jeho hrudi. Thor se usmál.

„Vážně si ten blbec myslel, že nevím, jakou barvu mají jeho oči?" 


End file.
